Giving in
by randomcc
Summary: Carla and Peter give in


Set when Carla answered the door to Peter in her towel, in 2010.

'I want Leanne more, that's why I'm marrying her' Peter said. Carla squared up him, her gaze and angry and passionate.

'Well she don't deserve ya' Carla spat, her hand holding Peter's collar, so he was unable to move away. He could feel her hot breathe on him, each moment becoming more intoxicating.

Her body was so close to his, only their clothes separating them.

'Go home then Peter, go back to her' Carla said as Peter looked at her, he too maintaining the anger in his eyes.

'I'm going' Peter said, although he barely tried to move.

'After you've fucked me' Carla said, her tone sharp, and dominating. He was forced to look at her, she'd taken a gamble, he could easy laugh in her face and call her desperate, but he didn't.

For a moment, she thought he was going to leave when he moved towards the door, but he didn't, he pushed it shut and turned back to face her.

She let out a dirty laugh, one of triumph, as her eyes bore into him.

He walked towards her. 'Your awful you know' he said, sounding almost as though he meant it.

'Well, if I'm awful, your weak' Carla said, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues duelled with each other, his hands edging around her waist, squeezing the material of her towel against her skin.

She scrapped her hands down the front of his shirt, running them over the large bulge in his trousers. She purred with delight, feeling his desire for her so strongly

He looked down, guilty coursing through his body, but desire taking over.

They moved so she was sat on the couch, and he was standing in front of her.

She pressed her lips against his crotch, moving her fingers quickly to undo his zipper. The white shade of his boxers peeped out as his desire for her forced his cock through the opening his undone zipper had made. Without undoing his belt, she manoeuvred his cock out of his trousers, looking at it with hungry eager eyes.

He was powerless, and didn't bother to argue. They'd got this far and it had been in the running for so long.

Her lips parted in anticipation as she placed one hand beneath his cock, clasping his swollen balls in her hand, kneading them firmly. The other took hold of his length, aiding her as she took him into her mouth, looking at him, making her shiver as she saw the undeniable pleasure in his eyes.

He pushed his hips forward, encouraging her to take him as far as she could. One hand naturally went behind her head, gently pushing her along the length of his cock. He shivered as her warm, wet mouth moved back and forth over him, tickling his arousal to it's peak. He clenched his fist as she speeded up, her tongue running along him.

'Make me cum' he said quietly, letting himself go, a hot rush inside Carla's mouth. She seemed pleased with herself, licking her lips, and leaning back into the sofa.

He went to take his cock in his hand, the last jets of cum landing on Carla's waiting thighs. Still in her towel, she scooted her arse forward on the sofa, so she was always lying down, and opened her legs for him. He blinked hard, and stepped forward, kneeling down and pushing her towel up so it was bunched around her waist. He ran his tongue along the inside of her thigh to her groin, and up the seam of her pussy. She was already wet, and he began to mix her juices with this tongue. He teased her clit, moving over her bud making her whimper in delight. He pressed his mouth against her, flicking his tonnage in and out of her, she arched her back, her legs quavering as she came against his motions.

'They were both incredibly aroused by this point, and Peter knew what he needed to do. He unbuckled his jeans, and pulled his boxers down, unbuttoned his shirt until he was naked in front of her. She looked at him, her eyes fiery and he moved so his body was over hers. He reached to undo her towel, so it fell to either side of her.

He couldn't deny how beautiful she looked. He'd fancied her for ages, just managed to be strong and not do anything about it. He opened her legs wider, allowing himself to rub the head of his cock over her pussy.

'Fuck me Peter, you've wanted to all along, I know it, come on and give it to me' Carla said. He could see how badly she wanted him.

Her edged himself into her, slowly so she wanted it more. She wrapped on of her legs around his waist, helping him edge deeper inside her. Her other leg was bent, and pressed to his body. She moved one of her hands just above her entrance, allowing herself to feel as Peter thrust into her. Her other hand was gripping the couch, her knuckles white and she felt him fuck her.

Their breathes were heavy and fast, Peter forced months of passion and lust into quick, strong strokes, hitting her spot every time.

'Don't stop, god, cum inside me' Carla begged him, gripping his flesh and closing her eyes.

'Fuck, I want you' he groaned as his cock buzzed inside her.

Carla let out a load cry as she felt him buck hard against her, cumming hot and fast inside her.

Peter's hands fell to her waste, as he propped himself up, catching his create. He pulled firmly on her arm so she was standing, pulling her against him and kissing her hard. He ran his hand down her body, twisting her torso round so she was standing against the sofa, with her back to him. He nudged himself against, her, his cock becoming hard once more and resting on the small of her back. He crouched down a little, his knee pushing her legs apart and jerked upwards entering her from behind.

'Fuck yes' she moaned through gritted teeth. She felt Peter's arm creep around her waste, so he was hugging her, his lips resting on the nape of her neck as he thrust quickly into her. She leaned onto the sofa for supper, her legs quivering as she felt his balls hit her with each hard entrance. She raised her arm so it was holding his muscular bicep, biting her lip as Peter plowed into her.

'God Peter, now' she screamed, climaxing. He felt her close around him, lost as she loosened in his arms. He pulled out, and she turned around, rewrapping her arms around him and resting her head against his chest as they both began to relax


End file.
